


Pressing Flowers

by sleeepyinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Flowers, Headcanon, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepyinnit/pseuds/sleeepyinnit
Summary: After Tommy has rallied the members of the SMP to fight against Dream, he goes to look for Ghostbur, who is no where to be seen. He visits the sewers and discovers a little hobby developed by the missing ghost.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 14





	Pressing Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written on ao3 before, so bare with me lmao. I picked this HC from a list i wrote on twitter. I wanted something small to get me back into writing and I figured this would be something nice and small to start.

Tommy sighed softly as he pressed his foot down onto the stone pressure plate, looking up to the iron door as it swung open with a loud creak. He slipped into the cramped sewer, standing in the doorway as the door slammed shut behind him. He took a deep breath, the warm and damp area feelings a bit suffocating. It smelled vaguely of Ghostbur’s assortment of strange plants, used for making potions. Tommy noticed a bit of blue dye smeared onto the wall above the lone bed, completely unused and there purely for display since Ghostbur didn’t sleep. 

Tommy strode to the library door, pushing it open and immediately being hit with a wave of heat and pale grey smoke, the fireplace still ablaze, but the room completely empty. He coughed and pulled the green bandana that hung around his neck over his mouth and nose. He grabbed a stack of stray papers and fanned it around, attempting to disperse the smoke from the tight space. He cleared a path for himself over to the fireplace where he tipped a bottle of water into the hearth and watched the embers fade from orange to black. Tommy stared at the burned coals and wood for a while before shaking his head and continuing to fan the papers around until the smoke had mostly disappeared.

Tommy dropped his body heavily into the wooden chair in the corner of the library, relaxing his body completely into the sturdy object. He tugged the bandana away from his mouth and inhaled the still slightly smokey air. He let his eyes dance around the dimly lit library, doing his best to read some of the spines of the books from a distance. His blue eyes fell onto a book, one closer to him than the others, and smiled to himself as he read the cover; letters etched into the brown leather cover; “What i Remember.” Tommy ran his fingers over the etchings, smiling a bit wider at the familiarity of his brother’s handwriting. He flipped open the thick pages and let his eyes soak up the words inked into each page. He set the unfinished book in his lap and turned each page delicately, chuckling to himself when he found a faint smear of blue dye on a few of the pages. 

He continued slowly flipping each page, remembering the things Ghostbur had written down for himself. He flipped another page and raised an eyebrow at the contents of the page. The words were written quickly, Tommy could tell by the change in Ghostbur’s handwriting and the slightly smeared black ink. Also, pressed into the page, was a single white daisy. Some of the petals had black ink seeped into it, others still the stark, bright white in comparison to the tan pages of the book. Tommy lifted the flattened flower and examined it with soft eyes. He turned it by its stem, rolling it between his calloused fingers. A few tears strung to his eyes as he laid the flower back into the page, closing the book that would remain forever unfinished, and laying it back where Tommy had picked it up from.

Tommy stood up from the chair, which creaked with the loss of the weight from him sitting there. He glanced around the library for a final time, smiling again, before leaving the library, shutting the wooden door behind him. He let his eyes trail around the mostly empty sewer house that belonged to what was left of his brother before leaving the room and climbing from the sewers for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope it will help get me back into writing again because i miss it a lot. Please let me know what you think, it means a lot to me to get feedback on the stuff I write. And follow me on twitter cos i post HC's sometimes on there :D (@enderb00s)


End file.
